The Happily-Ever-After Blues
by Superkoi
Summary: Sequel to The Game of Love. Ten years later, Tidus and Yuna find themselves knee-deep in wedding preparations. But will a few twists and turns threaten the outcome of their happily ever after? AU. TxY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aaaaaand here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to GoL! It's a little on the shorter side, which is done for two reasons: one, I wanted this initial chapter to be just a little taste of what's to come. And two, I think this fic is going to turn out to be shorter than the first one. The chapter lengths might not be quite up to par, but we'll see where it goes. I'm pretty much done writing the outline, but things change and morph along the way. But for now, here's a little teaser to set the scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE HAPPILY-EVER-AFTER BLUES: Chapter 1<strong>

"Tidus, what are you dragging me into?"

Yuna finds herself asking this question more and more often as the years go by. Although her sharp tone demands a response, she can only lift an amused eyebrow as the blond man tugs her down the hallway by her hand, whipping his head around to flash her a bright and utterly charming smile.

"C'mon, we're just gonna slip away for a few minutes," Tidus insists breezily. "No one will even notice we're gone."

She has a difficult time believing that all forty of their partygoers will conveniently fail to notice the two guests of honor blatantly absent from the festivities currently being held in the ballroom of Besaid's finest hotel. "Of course they will," Yuna protests. "We can't run off during our _own_ engagement party."

Tidus waves the concern away with a dismissive hand gesture. "Our party, our rules. Besides, we've been driving ourselves nuts with all this party preparation," They round the corner, safely tucked away from the possibility of passersby, and the man's expression swiftly shifts into something more focused and—dare she admit it—_sexy_. "We've hardly gotten any alone time these past few days."

Yuna wants to protest some more and explain that they must be gracious hosts to all the friends and family members who've taken the time to spend an evening celebrating their recent engagement, but Tidus is suddenly pushing her back against the wall and nibbling so softly at her neck that she has to shiver. A nearly inaudible gasp escapes her parted lips, which only seems to egg Tidus on even further. She can feel herself start to relax under his touch and mentally blames the two glasses of champagne she had allowed herself before Tidus stole her away.

"Okay," Yuna whispers, eyelids fluttering to a close. "You do make a good point."

* * *

><p>The room falls silent when Wakka takes a stand, clinking a spoon against his champagne flute and grinning broadly at the crowd.<p>

"Listen up, everyone," He booms joyfully. "It's that time in the evening when the best friend gets to embarrass the groom-to-be, ya!"

The redheaded man hasn't changed much over the years, except for the light littering of stubble on his chin and a slightly more stocky build—fatherhood has a tendency to do that, as he often says. Halfway into his second year at Besaid University, Wakka suffered a nasty blitzball injury to his knee that forced him to give up the game entirely. He was mildly devastated, but, like Wakka always does, bounced back with a new passion for coaching. So as Lulu finished up her schooling, he began working as the local middle school's blitzball coach, leading the team through two championship little-league seasons. Wakka and Lulu got married only a year ago, settled down on the island, and already have a six-month-old baby boy named Vidina. It isn't exactly what he's always envisioned for his life, Wakka once admitted, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

"Nah, I'm just kiddin'," He continues as the crowd chuckles politely. From beside him, even an elegant, older Lulu has to crack a smile at his antics. "But I do wanna say a few words, y'know?"

Wakka clears his throat before starting, "I've known Tidus and Yuna for a long time now, ya? Some of the most reliable friends I got. They've been through a lot together, those two, but they always seem to come out okay in the end. Which gets me thinkin' that marriage is gonna be one big cakewalk for 'em! And lemme tell ya one thing—for all the normal couples out there, it ain't that easy. Right, Lu?" The redhead elbows his wife as the audience laughs again, and Lulu simply rolls her eyes. "So congrats on finally poppin' the question, brudda! We all knew you would. Happiness and peace to you guys. Can't wait for the big day, y'know?"

Applause fills the room as Wakka raises his glass into the air. Heads start to turn and eyes scan the crowd in search of the newly engaged couple, but they aren't anywhere to be found.

"Well, uh…" Wakka begins to ramble awkwardly as the applause fizzles out. "I guess they had to, uh—"

The double doors creak open loudly and everyone turns in their seats to send their attention to the back of the room. Tidus and Yuna stand, hand in hand, in the doorway, looking slightly disheveled and downright guilty. The guests eye them suspiciously and Yuna slowly steps to the side so that Tidus partly hides her from plain view.

"Um," Tidus finally pipes up. "What'd we miss?"

The silence is almost too awkward to bear until Wakka cries out, "The future bride and groom, everyone!"

The crowd suddenly erupts with cheers and applause—tentative at first, but grows into something more enthused. Tidus grins proudly and waves his hand like a royal while Yuna buries her red face into her fiancé's shoulder.

"Do you think they know?" She wonders, mortified.

From across the ballroom, Wakka motions toward them with his lifted glass and sends a wink their way.

Yuna groans miserably as Tidus mutters through a tight smile, "Just smile and wave, babe. Smile and wave."

* * *

><p>Tidus cracks open the front door of their two-bedroom apartment on Besaid Island. He pushes against the wooden frame with his back and shuffles in backwards, swinging three bulging grocery bags inside with him.<p>

The apartment is far from ideal, but it served them well as a suitable starter home. Tidus had moved in first immediately following his final year at Zanarkand University—per request of the owner of the renowned professional blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs, who had recruited the blond athlete after scouting him at a college game. Yuna was all too eager to join him on the island after her graduation from Bevelle University, insisting that she could put her design degree to good use anywhere she pleased. And so after four agonizing years of long-distance, Tidus and Yuna were finally living together. It's been five years since then and the couple have already made the decision to move into a bigger apartment after they're married—a wedding gift to themselves.

"The realtor called this morning and said she could show us some models this weekend," Yuna announces from the couch, nose buried deep in a wedding magazine as she hears her fiancé rustle the bags into the kitchen. "Would you mind putting it on the calendar?"

"No problem," says Tidus, placing the bags on the countertop with a clank. His footsteps head over to the refrigerator. "Okay, this weekend. That's…"

His cheery voice trails off into silence and that's all it takes for Yuna to perk up and set her magazine aside. She hops off the couch and hurries into the kitchen to find him standing in front of the fridge, his eyes locked intently on the calendar. "Tidus? What's wrong?"

The blond man shakes his head as if returning from a mental daze and motions idly to the calendar. "Ah, nothing. I just… got a little distracted by the date," He flips through the pages of months until he lands on October, which has the second saturday circled in red sharpie to signify their wedding day. "Six months. _Wow_."

Yuna walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and lifting up on tiptoe to rest her chin on his shoulder. Her bi-colored eyes settle on the circled date as well and she, too, feels the sudden pang of stress. "Yeah, it's coming up pretty soon, isn't it?"

"Is that even enough time to do everything?" Tidus wonders aloud. He spins around in his fiancé's arms so that he's facing her with wide eyes. "I mean, I've seen the reality shows. People start losing their minds over this wedding stuff."

"Well, not us," Yuna chuckles. "I promise not to go all bridezilla on you."

"Yeah, yeah, you say that now," He teases. "Just wait until the silverware doesn't match or the centerpieces are _lavender_ instead of lilac…"

"Okay, no more TLC for you," Yuna takes Tidus' hand and pulls him along into the living room where she's been dwelling all morning. "Now come. Let's make both of us feel better and get a head start on all this wedding craziness. It wouldn't hurt to iron out a few basics."

Tidus stares at the mountain of bridal magazines that are scattered about in various piles around the sofa. "Looks like you've been catching up on some light reading."

"Your mom was kind enough to mail over a few of these," Yuna explains as she resumes her spot on the couch.

Tidus glances once again at the intimidating stacks. "A _few_?"

"It was a nice gesture and they're very informative, but I don't think we'll be doing anything quite as…" She opens the nearest magazine and flips through the pages until she spots a picture of a wedding ceremony taking place atop a magnificently tropical waterfall. "…_extravagant_ as some of these are."

"That's fine by me," Tidus falls beside Yuna on the couch, slinging an arm over her shoulders and adding simply, "We could elope if we really wanted to."

Yuna's head snaps toward him incredulously. "Tidus!"

"Hey, I didn't say we _should_!" He defends with a grin. "I just mean that I don't need some big bash to prove to the world how much I love you, y'know?"

She lifts a suspicious brow at him, but his smile is so genuine and adorable that she can't help but giggle, rewarding him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "So we've decided? Something small for the reception?"

Tidus nods in firm agreement. "Just close friends and family."

"Well, then," Yuna grins proudly. "We just made our very first wedding decision."

"Really?" Her fiancé laughs victoriously as he leans back into the couch with ease. "Talk about painless. I could do this all day!"

Yuna gives his chest an affectionate smack and he feigns hurt. "Oh, hold your tongue. We still have a lot to discuss," She reminds him.

Tidus rubs his hand over his abused chest, asking childishly, "Like what?"

"Like… music. And a venue," She sneaks a playful glance at the blond as she continues skimming through the magazine in her lap. "And something I know you'll be interested in—wedding cake."

He holds out a hand to stop her from flipping another page and smiles down at a lean model wearing a lacy white dress. "What about your dress, huh?"

"Nice try," Yuna sings, closing the magazine on his hand. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the big day."

Tidus heaves a loud sigh as he jokingly complains, "Then how am I supposed to know what I'm gonna be competing with?"

Yuna lifts her hand to give him another smack, but Tidus acts faster—gently catching her wrist and attacking her sides with merciless tickling. The brunette cries with laughter and tries her best to squirm away, but Tidus keeps her close.

"I'm already fully tenderized, thank you very much," He grins wickedly as his fingers dance over her hips.

"T-Truce!" Yuna declares through her incessant giggles. Her fiancé ceases the onslaught of torture, allowing her to finally catch her breath as she snuggles safely into his side.

Tidus kisses the top of her head, regaining his composure. "So let's take care of another wedding decision. What else do we gotta do?"

Yuna racks her brain. "Oh, how about our wedding parties?" She glances up at him. "Have you asked anyone to be your best man?"

"Wakka, of course. He's all on board—mostly 'cause he's pumped about planning a kickass bachelor party," Tidus chuckles. "What about you? Any contenders for a maid of honor?"

She pauses. "Well… Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about this," Tidus can feel Yuna fidget from beside him, and he knows the girl well enough by now to know that means her nerves are kicking in. "I would normally ask Lulu or Rikku, but Lulu's so busy with the baby—I wouldn't want to add on any more stress. And Rikku's been traveling around with Gippal so I don't think she'd have the time."

"So who does that leave?" Tidus wonders.

"My cousin Lenne is planning on flying in for the wedding, anyway," Yuna answers quickly, but continues to ramble, "We haven't spoken much in years, but she contacted me a few days ago and offered to help with anything I need before the ceremony. She's family, after all, and she did offer—"

Tidus interrupts her with a kiss on her pouty, talkative lips. "Hey, you don't have to convince me," He tells her when they pull apart slowly. "_You're_ the bride. You get to choose anyone you want to be your maid of honor."

Grateful for his understanding, Yuna smiles sweetly and pokes a finger against the strong forearm still wrapped comfortably around her. "Well, _you're_ the groom so I want your approval," She straightens up a bit, her spirits newly lifted. "You'll like her—at least I hope you will. The last time we spent any time together was when we were both very little. People used to say that we looked more like twins than cousins."

"Then I'm _definitely_ gonna like her," Tidus wags his eyebrows playfully and Yuna giggles into his shirt.

"You're impossible."

"Alright, decision number two, done," He crosses his legs nonchalantly as he lounges. "Bring on number three."

Tidus is caught off-guard as Yuna dumps a small pile of magazines into his lap. The blond snaps to attention and blinks down at the foreign reading materials. "Why don't you bring it on yourself?" Yuna suggests with a smirk. "The answers lie within those pages."

"Sounds an awful lot like homework…" Tidus grumbles down at the magazines.

Yuna, giggling under her breath, leans back against his muscled chest and cracks open a magazine of her own. "It'll all be worth it. You'll see."

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay engagement! Yay wedding planning! But who is this mysterious cousin of Yuna's? Stay tuned, ya'll. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I could get used to this whole shorter chapter thing. Hope it's not too much of a disappointment! And thanks for all the positive feedback so far, guys. Keep reading along! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE HAPPILY-EVER-AFTER BLUES: Chapter 2<strong>

On the morning of Lenne's expected arrival, Yuna spends her time scurrying around the apartment to make sure there isn't a speck of dust or a single furniture piece out of place. Tidus watches from the kitchen table, nibbling drowsily on a poptart, but finally decides to speak up once he notices his fiancé aggressively fluffing the decorative pillows on the couch.

"Is your cousin the queen of Spira or something?" He wonders.

"Not exactly," Yuna answers with a sigh. "But she does come from quite a bit of money. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

Tidus snorts indelicately. "And what are we? Living in the slums?"

Yuna casts him a sidelong glance from the living room. "You know what I mean."

"Well, fancy upbringing or not, I don't think she's gonna judge us on the fluffiness of our pillows," He finishes off his breakfast in a single bite and adds through a mouthful of brown sugar cinnamon crumbs, "Just sayin'."

Yuna sighs again as she abandons the pillows and shuffles back into the kitchen while mumbling, "I haven't seen her in years, Tidus, I'm just trying to make a good impression. Especially since she's doing us such a huge favor."

"Hey, don't stress. Everything's gonna be fine," Tidus soothes, catching the girl's wrist as she walks by the table. He looks up at her from his chair and puckers his lips expectantly. "Do you have time for a kiss?"

The brunette smiles softly. "It'll cost you."

"I can live with that."

* * *

><p>Tidus and Yuna find themselves at the airport a few hours later, scanning the line of passengers now emerging from flight twelve. Neither of them know exactly who they're looking for, but they both perk up when they spot a young woman in business casual attire with nearly the exact same face as Yuna.<p>

But it doesn't take either of them long to realize that looks are the _only_ similarity that Lenne shares with Yuna. The older cousin barrels toward the couple in her three-inch stilettos, her arms outstretched and her red lips grinning broadly.

"Yuna, darling!" She coos, wrapping a very bemused Yuna up in her arms. "It's been _decades_. Have you been eating, love? You're skin and bones!"

The girl stumbles over her words in bewilderment. "Lenne—um, yes. I-I've been eating just fine, I—it's so nice to see you!"

Lenne steps back and fixates her cerulean gaze on Tidus, who looks equally as taken aback as his fiancé. "If common sense doesn't fail me, then you must be the lucky man."

Tidus steals an uncertain glance at Yuna, then looks back at Lenne with a simple, "Um… Yo. I'm Tidus."

"Oh, don't be a stranger, love!" Lenne lunges forward and crashes into Tidus' arms. The blond athlete hesitates before hugging her back, though not with quite as much ferocity. "It'll be so lovely having you in the family."

"Uh, thanks. Yeah, I can't wait."

"So should we grab your luggage and head out?" Yuna suggests cheerfully. "I thought it'd be nice for you to stay among company instead of holed up in some hotel."

Lenne places a hand to her heart after breaking away from Tidus and moves forward to link arms with her cousin. "That's such a splendid idea, love. Lead the way!"

She tugs Yuna toward the baggage claim, as speedy as a woman in heels can be. Yuna flashes a puzzled glance over her shoulder at Tidus, who has no other choice but to follow along behind.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so this is your apartment?" Lenne bursts through the front door as if it were her own home and removes her over-sized sunglasses with a flourish. Her eyes dart around the space, taking it all in as Yuna lingers anxiously by the doorway. "It's so… so… small. Yet quaint!"<p>

Yuna pipes up quickly as she continues to hold the door open for Tidus, who was stuck with the unfortunate task of hauling Lenne's excessive suitcases up the three flights of stairs to their apartment. "Well, Tidus and I have been looking at new places, actually. We want something a bit bigger for after we're married."

"Yes, bigger is better," Lenne agrees matter-of-factly. "You'll want something fit for raising the children, after all."

Tidus drops the luggage onto the kitchen floor and breaks out into a bout of nervous laughter, but it fizzles away awkwardly as soon as he catches sight of Lenne's judgmental glare.

"Honey," Yuna quickly turns to her fiancé. "Why don't you take Lenne's things into her room?"

Tidus, still catching his breath from the climb, stares incredulously. "Should I shine her shoes, too, while I'm at it?"

"Please," Yuna adds, a bit more firm.

He heaves a defeated sigh before gathering up the suitcases again and lugging them toward the guest bedroom.

"What a gem," says Lenne once he disappears into the other room. "You two make quite the lovely couple, Yuna."

The younger cousin spins around, smiling with relief. "Oh, thank you, Lenne. And thank you for coming in earlier than planned on such short notice. I know that being a maid of honor is such a big undertaking—"

"Say no more," Lenne holds up an elegant hand. "There's no need to thank me, you're my darling cousin! Besides, this isn't my first rodeo. Weddings are what I _live_ for. I've been told I have quite the knack for planning."

Yuna's expression brightens. "Really? Well, that's great! Tidus and I have been going over some details and we'd love a second opinion from someone more experienced."

Tidus reenters the room, glancing back and forth between the two girls. "Huh?"

"Oh, fabulous! That sounds right up my alley," Lenne claps her hands before ushering the couple into the living room. She smoothes out her pencil skirt before sitting on the edge of the sofa, her posture impeccable. From within the depths of her enormous designer tote, she produces a white and gold day planner and a pink gel pen. Lenne licks the tip of her finger and flips through the pages. "Now tell me… the big day is October, correct?"

Yuna looks at Tidus as they snuggle up casually on the loveseat across from the coffee table. "October thirteenth, yes."

"That doesn't give us much time…" Lenne clicks her tongue regretfully as she stares down at the planner, then, after a moment of anticipatory silence, lifts her gaze with a calm smile. "But I've been known to work miracles," She scribbles something onto the calendar. "Talk to me about the reception, loves."

"Well, we were thinking of keeping it relatively small," Yuna says. "Just close friends and family."

Lenne chuckles quietly—a dainty, melodic sound. "That's all well and good, darling, but I'm talking about color schemes, centerpieces, hors d'oeuvre menus."

The couple share a pointed look before Yuna replies ruefully, "Oh… Um. I don't think we've decided on any of that yet."

"Live band or DJ?" Lenne stares in shock. "Vegan and vegetarian dinner options? Open or closed bar?"

"Whoa!" Tidus cuts in, his brow furrowing as he sits up. "Slow your roll, Martha Stewart. Does any of that seriously matter?"

Yuna sits up, too, and places a restrictive hand on the man's arm. "I think what Tidus is _trying_ to say is… we just want the wedding to be a testament to our relationship. Not some big spectacle."

Lenne's wide, offended eyes soften after Yuna's calm explanation and her lips lift upward into a small, sympathetic grin. "So, so naive… You're both lucky to have me here to guide you," She flips her long brown hair over her shoulders and rests her hands on top of the day planner in her lap. "A wedding is more than just bouquets and frills. It's your first official public appearance as newlyweds—your coming out, if you will. People will talk about the occasion for years to come. Photos will immortalize the moment forever. You'll only have one wedding, loves—well, hopefully," She giggles before narrowing her intense gaze at the couple. "I won't settle for anything less than perfection."

Tidus is effectively speechless as he blinks his frightened eyes and Yuna, glued to her fiancé's arm, manages to squeak, "Well, when you put it that way…"

"Fabulous!" The older cousin perks up with delight and scribbles away in the planner at top speed. "Then I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm going to give you the works—a total wedding preparation bootcamp. First, I'll schedule a cake tasting session with the best bakery in town. I have a few acquaintances who can whip up a dinner menu sample in no time… Then, the basics—bridesmaid dress fittings, venue visits, dance lessons—"

"Hang on," Tidus gripes. "Dance lessons?"

"Well, of course," Lenne says sharply. "I can't have you both out there stomping around like neanderthals. Your first dance as a newlywed couple is said to determine the rest of your marriage."

"Oh, yeah? Well, lemme tell you what _I_ say about that—"

"I've always wanted to take ballroom lessons, you know," Yuna announces with exaggerated excitement.

"Then it's settled. I'll give LeBlanc a ring… She really is the best dance instructor," Lenne digs around in her large tote and removes her phone, then stands from the couch and holds up a graceful finger. "Give me a moment, would you?"

Lenne holds her phone to her ear as she walks out of the room, her heels clacking as she strolls through the kitchen and, eventually, behind the closed door of her guest room. It isn't until she's safely out of earshot that Tidus turns to Yuna in a panic.

"Babe, I think you forgot to mention that your cousin is a total wedding nazi!" He whispers harshly.

"She offered to help us do a little planning while she's here, that's all," Yuna pats his arm reassuringly. "I know she might be a bit intense, but it's fun for her."

"Fun for her, terrifying for everyone else," The blond leans in frantically. "Normal people don't carry around wedding planners in their bag, Yuna!"

His fiancé sighs and gives him a pleading glance. "You could afford to be a bit more gracious considering she isn't charging us a thing. Lenne has obviously done this before so who are we to snub an expert's advice?"

Tidus crosses his arms and leans back into the loveseat with a childish frown, grumbling quietly, "But it's _our_ wedding."

"Of course it's our wedding, silly," Yuna curls into his side and looks up at him demurely through her thick lashes. "She's only doing what she thinks is right for us. Give it a chance. For me."

Reluctantly, he shifts his eyes downward to catch a glimpse of her adorable, batting lashes. Tidus maintains his air of haughtiness until Yuna begins pouting, her gaze unwavering. The blond athlete groans in defeat and wraps his strong arms around his fiancé to bring her closer. "No fair. You know all my weaknesses."

"Yes, but it comes in handy sometimes," She admits with a giggle, pecking his lips softly.

"Wonderful news, you two!" Lenne struts back into the living room with a beaming grin and outstretched arms. "LeBlanc has offered her amazing services for _half_ the usual price! Oh, you're just going to adore her. You'll be waltzing like pros in no time."

"That's great!" says Yuna. "When do we get our lesson?"

Lenne hurries back to the couch to whip open the day planner. "Well, the dates are negotiable, but how would you fancy next weekend? A saturday morning appointment would be ideal."

"No can do," Tidus shakes his head. "I'm gonna be out of town next friday through tuesday."

"Out of town?" Lenne repeats incredulously. "What could possibly be more important than this?"

Tidus grimaces. "Uh, my job. The season is wrapping up for the year so the whole team has a bunch of press conferences in Luca. I'm already contracted to go so don't even bother using your wedding genie powers to pull any strings."

"Fine," Lenne says through tight lips, vigorously crossing out the dates on the calendar. "I'll call LeBlanc later to reschedule. Yuna and I will just have to take care of some girl things while you're gone."

"Yeah, knock yourselves out," Tidus fusses. "It's not like my input means anything, anyway."

Yuna subtly pinches his arm. "Just focus on having a good trip. Lenne and I have been meaning to have some bonding time."

"Yes, darling, but before that—" The older cousin looks up from the day planner, smiling brashly with her gel pen poised in the air. "—the future bride is in desperate need of a manicure!"

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Lenne. We all know a Lenne in our lives. We all have "that cousin". Or maybe that's just me... Awkward.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M ON A ROLL. THIS NEVER HAPPENS. DON'T GET SPOILED, YA'LL. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE HAPPILY-EVER-AFTER BLUES: Chapter 3<strong>

Of all the things on Yuna's to-do list—which Lenne vehemently insists is absolutely necessary—getting sick is not among them. Her calendar is quickly filling up with various appointments and activities—which Lenne also insists are all very necessary—but her inexplicably queasy stomach keeps her tucked away in bed on the morning of Tidus' trip.

"I think this is a bad omen," Yuna mumbles groggily into the pillow.

Tidus stops packing his suitcase and looks up to find a single green eye peeking at him from over the bed sheet. He heaves a sigh and strolls over to the bed, taking a seat on the edge and rubbing a hand over the lump in the covers that is his fiancé's curled up form.

"I can cancel, you know," He says simply.

"What?" Yuna pulls the covers away from her head and stares dubiously at him. "No, you can't. Just last night you were telling me that this conference is the most important blitz event of the season."

Tidus gently brushes the stray hair off of Yuna's pale face. "Yeah, well, that was before my future wife started dying of the plague."

"It's not that bad, I swear," She insists, but immediately speaks too soon. Her unsettled stomach gives a treacherous lurch forward, nearly propelling her from the bed and into the bathroom. The unpleasant sensation passes quickly, though, and Yuna looks up to find Tidus' concerned eyes watching her doubtfully.

"You were saying?"

Yuna shakes her head and reaches a hand out from under the covers to grasp her fiancé's. "Please don't cancel because of me. I'll be fine. Lenne is here to take care of me and Lulu is just a phone call away."

Tidus' eyes are reproachful even as Yuna stares him down with utter conviction. He already knows that there's no hope in arguing with her, even as she lays on her sickbed, and that missing the press conference in Luca would only cause more problems. With great hesitance, he stands from the bed and leans down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll call as soon as I get there, 'kay?" He moves to grab his suitcase. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Be safe," Yuna musters a smile.

Tidus lingers in the doorway reluctantly. "Always."

Once he leaves and the front door closes behind him, Yuna buries herself beneath the covers again and pretends to feel Tidus' warmth engulfing her.

* * *

><p>Yuna wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She blinks her drowsy eyes and reaches over to the bedside table to respond to the incessant chiming.<p>

"Hello?" She croaks.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" A cheerfully familiar voice greets. "Or should I say afternoon?"

The small brunette darts her eyes over to the bedside clock and, indeed, it is well past noon. Yuna rubs her eyes with her free hand, sufficiently disoriented from her longer-than-normal slumber. "Rikku…?"

"Geez, you _are_ awake, aren't you?" Her Al Bhed friend giggles through the receiver. "I heard you're feeling icky so this is your wakeup call to make sure you aren't dead or anything."

"How'd you hear about that?" Yuna wonders idly.

"Lulu—who probably heard it from Wakka—who probably heard it from Tidus," Rikku elaborates. "He worries, you know."

"Oh, I know," Yuna stretches her legs after having been tucked in beneath her covers. "Thanks for calling. I would've slept the day away if you hadn't done something."

"My pleasure," Rikku sings. "So how're you feeling now?"

Yuna takes a moment to assess herself and, to her surprise, she feels as good as new. Her stomach is no longer churning with nausea and her head isn't spinning around the ceiling. "Actually… I feel great."

"Yay, that's awesome!" Rikku's voice cheers. "So then you'll come to lunch with me today? Or, in your case, breakfast."

"Lunch?" Yuna slowly sits up in bed, making sure that her recovery isn't just a fleeting miracle. "But I thought you and Gippal—"

Rikku giggles excitedly. "We just got back last night! You didn't think we'd miss out on all the pre-wedding parties, did you?"

After graduation, Rikku had decided—like she often does—to take the path less traveled. Instead of committing to a college, she took up a full-time job at her father's garage and put her impeccable engineering skills to good use. She stayed in Zanarkand for as long as she could, but the familiar itch to try something new began to nag at her very being. Rikku started traveling to the furthest reaches of the world, never staying put in one place for long. Along the way, she would meet interesting people and teach their third-world communities how to better their lifestyles with various machina. And by some serendipitous twist of fate, she reconnected with Gippal a few years later. The two bumped into each other while scaling Mt. Gagazet and they've been an official item ever since. The friends back in Besaid don't get to see them much, but every now and then they receive an exotic postcard in the mail depicting their latest adventure.

"I can't wait to see you!" Yuna quickly tosses the covers off of her. "Just give me a few minutes to—"

"Yuna, darling!" Lenne bursts into her cousin's room with a big, red smile. Her total disregard for closed doors and privacy is something that Yuna and Tidus have been struggling to come to terms with for the past few days. "Thank goodness you're awake and feeling well. You look fresh as a daisy! Now hurry up—we have a very busy day planned."

"Yunie?" Rikku's voice asks through the phone. "Who's that?"

"Oh… it's my cousin, Lenne. She's in town to be my maid of honor," Yuna explains while avoiding Lenne's impatient stare. "She's been helping Tidus and I with some wedding preparations."

Lenne sighs. "_Trying_ to. But I can't do anything if you insist on being late to your dress fitting."

Yuna blinks. "Dress fitting?"

"Dress fitting!" Rikku gasps when she overhears the cousins' conversation. "Oh, Yunie, I _have_ to see your dress! Please, please, can I come?"

"Of course, I'd love for you to be there. Let me just…" Yuna glances up at Lenne, who is now tapping her toe expectantly. "Can my friend Rikku come? She's going to be one of my bridesmaids."

Lenne raises an eyebrow, but Yuna's sleepy and hopeful eyes must have more power than she thinks because the older cousin shrugs her shoulders before answering, "If it'll get you out the door faster, then yes. I don't see why not."

"Be ready for us to pick you up in ten minutes!" Yuna says, and then quickly holds the phone away from her ear as Rikku shrieks happily.

* * *

><p>"Yunie, stop keeping us in suspense," Rikku wails childishly from her spot on the frilly white sofa in the bridal shop. "Just let us see the dress already!"<p>

Lenne, sitting perfectly upright on the couch beside her, unsuccessfully masks a scowl of disdain from the Al Bhed girl's loud volume. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?"

Rikku, with her swirled eyes narrowed, shoots a glare at her friend's uptight cousin. "Hasn't anyone ever told _you_ that nobody likes a priss?"

"I'll be out in a minute, you two," Yuna calls from behind the changing room curtain before either of them could start a full-fledged argument. The brunette stands before the full-length mirror in the small space, a silky white gown pulled up to her hips. She reaches a hand behind her back and holds the bodice together, but there is still a good inch of space between the two sides. Frowning, Yuna turns and looks over her shoulder for a better look. "What the heck is wrong with this…?" She mumbles to herself.

"Yuna, darling, do you need some help?" Lenne's head pokes through the privacy curtain. "Those pesky corsets can be such a pain."

Yuna spins around, her forehead creasing with worry and her bi-colored eyes on the verge of panic. "It's not the corset… It doesn't fit."

"What do you mean?" Lenne hurries into the changing room and leans over to closely examine the elaborate lacing on the back of Yuna's dress. She tugs the bodice together frustratedly, but her cousin whimpers quietly in pain and the two sides still refuse to come any closer. "Isn't this your size?"

"It should be," says Yuna, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "I sent them my measurements weeks ago. There's no way I could've gained any weight in that amount of time."

Lenne whips out her phone from her tote and starts tapping away at the screen to do some kind of damage control. In a calm, diplomatic tone she suggests, "It could be stress, you know. Thank goodness I scheduled that spa visit for you…"

Yuna tunes her cousin's voice out as she continues on her tirade. The girl's gaze travels down the mirror, taking in every curve and line to her body. She doesn't look any different than she normally does, so the measurements couldn't be this far off. She had even decided to skip a meal this morning to keep her sour stomach at bay, so it couldn't be bloat either. None of this is adding up in her head. Yuna turns to the side and runs a hand over the profile of her stomach. Stress weight—like Lenne had suggested—wouldn't be this immediate. And the only other possibility is that she's…

"…Pregnant."

Lenne looks up from her phone and furrows her brow quizzically. "Pardon?"

"Lenne," Yuna faces her cousin with wide, overwhelmed eyes. "What if I'm pregnant?"

The evidence is starting to piece together in Yuna's frantic mind. The morning sickness. The sudden and inexplicable weight gain. The engagement party. Yuna's cheeks begin to flush at the mere memory of her and Tidus sneaking through the hotel hallway to indulge in some alone time. They've always been careful, but the girl's recollection is a bit cloudy thanks to the champagne.

"That's… That's absurd!" Lenne shakes her head firmly. "Wouldn't you know if you were?"

"What are you two being all secretive about in here?" Rikku's blond head appears from around the curtain as she glances between the two girls. "I want in."

Yuna, with a ghostly complexion and her voice nothing more than a squeak, replies, "It's… It's nothing."

Rikku squints skeptically at her friend and points an accusing finger. "Nuh-uh, you're hiding something, missy. I know the face of a guilty woman when I see one!"

"She said it's nothing," Lenne scolds sharply.

"Excuse me, but I'm talking to _Yunie_," The Al Bhed sneers. "Do I need to make an _appointment_ for that, too?"

"Rikku…" Yuna sighs. She grabs her friend's hand and pulls her into the changing room, which is now much more crowded than usual. Her voice lowers to a trembling whisper as she looks straight into the blond's eyes. "This stays between us in this room. Promise?"

"Okay… I promise," Rikku agrees, though her expression is still plagued with concern. "But you're really freaking me out now. Is something wrong?"

Yuna stares blankly at Rikku for a moment while she collects herself. As the words begin to blossom on the tip of her tongue, she can feel the air escaping her lungs at an alarmingly fast rate. "I think… I think I might be pregnant."

The blond girl jumps backward, her hands flying to her mouth to muffle a shocked yelp. "What?! No _way_! But what if it's just bloat or a big meal or something, y'know?"

"I've started feeling sick in the morning, my dress doesn't fit, and…" Yuna looks down shamefully, her cheeks reddening. "Tidus and I may have been a bit irresponsible during our engagement party…"

"Yunie!" Rikku gasps, playfully swatting her friend on the arm. "You naughty girl!"

"I don't know what to do," The brunette admits desperately, her speech quickening as her heartbeat accelerates. "Tidus and I haven't even _talked_ about children yet."

Rikku reaches for Yuna's hand and tells her softly, "You have to tell him, Yunie. This is majorly important."

"No, not yet," Lenne speaks up in a stiff tone. "Not until you take a test. This could potentially ruin everything… We shouldn't say a word until we know for certain."

Although good-intentioned, Lenne's words don't do much for Yuna's escalating nerves. "Then I need to take a test… Right away!"

The older cousin shoulders her tote with determination and struts toward the curtain, but doesn't leave until she whirls around to bark out an order at Rikku. "You help her out of this dress and I'll go reschedule the fitting. At once!"

Rikku scoffs once Lenne swings past the curtain to go sweet-talk the seamstresses, but stands dutifully behind Yuna to start loosening the tight corset laces. "Geez, and people call _me_ bossy…"

Yuna stares aimlessly at the floor, steadying herself with a hand on the cream-colored wall, and hopes that Rikku can't feel her entire body trembling as she works on the corset. "Rikku, what am I going to do?" The girl whispers brokenly. "This isn't part of the plan. There's so much to do before the wedding—having a baby shouldn't be one of them."

She feels the Al Bhed's hands move to her shoulders and turn her around. Rikku pulls her into a warm hug and murmurs, "It's gonna be okay, Yunie. Lenne did have a point. We don't know for sure yet, yeah? This could all be one big false alarm."

Dread pools in the pit of Yuna's stomach and tears sting the corners of her eyes. She wishes more than anything to have Tidus by her side—to kiss her and hold her and tell her that not everything is completely ruined. Yuna hugs her friend back and presses her face into her shoulder.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>The three girls find themselves in a very unfamiliar aisle at the local drugstore—the family planning aisle. A very intimidating shelf stares back at them, stocked with various brands of home pregnancy tests.<p>

"So… Which one should I get?" Yuna asks timidly, her shoulders slumping as she attempts to make herself as small as possible.

"Does it even matter?" Rikku shrugs as she eyes the First Response box. "They all do the same thing—you pee on a plastic stick and wait for the little lines to show up, right?"

Lenne sighs loudly. "In a very vulgar sense, yes. I would suggest buying a few, just to make sure. It doesn't hurt to be too careful about these things, love."

Yuna shuffles in place uncomfortably and then reaches for the first test she spots on the shelf. "I suppose that makes sense…"

"Oh, no, no, darling. We'll take care of these," Lenne insists, shooing her cousin away with her hand. "You go clear your mind."

"Yeah, Yunie, don't sweat this one," Rikku smiles reassuringly, loading up her arms with an array of boxes.

Yuna wants to protest, but Lenne's brutal intensity as she scans the shelf tells her that her attempts would be fruitless. Instead, she thanks them quietly and wanders off into another part of the store. She passes by the greeting cards, hair products, and cosmetics, but nothing really registers. Her mind is too busy spinning with all kinds of concerns—mostly having to do with Tidus and his return from Luca. How long could she possibly keep this a secret? And what would he even say when she tells him the truth?

_He'll be so upset…_

She nearly jumps when she feels her pocket vibrate. With fumbling hands, she retrieves her phone and reads the name of the caller flashing across her screen: _Tidus_. Yuna suddenly feels lightheaded, but still swipes the screen and holds the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She squeaks.

"Hey!" His bright, warm voice fills her ears and heart. "Sorry I didn't call earlier—we've been going nonstop since the flight landed. We already did a few interviews with the Blitz Association and tomorrow we're talking with the MLB station, so you know. Big stuff."

Yuna has to smile at his enthusiasm. "Sounds like everything's going well over there, then."

"Yeah, guess so," says Tidus. "But I really miss you."

"I miss you, too."

"So what kinda bridal perks does Lenne have lined up for this weekend?" He wonders with a chuckle.

_Oh, she's just rescheduling a fitting… Maybe for a maternity dress._

Yuna swallows thickly. "Nothing much… A few appointments here and there."

Tidus waits as if expecting her to continue, but when he's only met with silence, he replies, "Cool. So, uh… What else has been going on?"

"Well…" Yuna begins quietly as she catches sight of Rikku waving her over to the door where Lenne is waiting with a bag full of pregnancy tests. "Actually, honey, now isn't the best time… Lenne is waiting. More wedding appointments and—you know. I have to go. I'll call you later?"

There is a brief pause before Tidus replies, "Uh, yeah, sure. No problem. Talk to you… later then?"

"Yes, later," Yuna says. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you, too—"

She hangs up the call and stares longingly at her phone, a stinging pain gripping at her heartstrings.

_Tidus… I'm sorry. _

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiit. **

**I'm clearly being very eloquent with these author notes tonight. Wowza. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has been on my to-do list for weeks now, eek! I've been insanely busy with school stuff lately so writing hasn't been high on the priority list, unfortunately. But I managed to finish this chapter up even though it might be a while before I can get started on the next one. I appreciate the patience, guys! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE HAPPILY-EVER-AFTER BLUES: Chapter 4<strong>

When Wakka answers the front door on monday evening, Yuna is the last person he's expecting to see. The redhead grins broadly, though, and scoops up her tiny frame in a tight hug.

"Yuna!" He greets joyfully. "Wasn't expectin' you tonight. Guess the apartment's gettin' a little lonely without Tidus, ya?"

"A bit," Yuna replies, hugging her friend back. "I was out running some errands and thought I'd drop by for a quick visit, if that's okay."

"You kiddin'? 'Course you're welcome here," Wakka ushers her inside and closes the door. "Lu know you're droppin' by? She's in the kitchen. Hey, Lu! Look who's here!"

They enter the kitchen to find an unamused Lulu with baby Vidina in her arms. The little infant is snoozing silently on his mother's shoulder. "Voices down," She scolds softly. "I just got him to sleep."

Sheepishly, Wakka claps a hand over his mouth, but motions wordlessly to Yuna by his side. The brunette gives a little wave, but Lulu isn't fooled. Her maternal instincts have sharpened significantly since becoming an actual mother. She takes note of the boiling anxiety beneath Yuna's smile and turns to her husband. "Take the little one, will you? I'd like a word with Yuna."

Both Wakka and Yuna look equally as taken aback, but the redheaded man steps forward and does as he's told. "You got it, Lu…" He mumbles curiously as he carefully takes the baby from his wife's arms. His gaze lingers on the two women for as long as possible until he's safely out of the room.

"Vidina is getting bigger every time I see him," Yuna comments.

"Don't change the subject," Lulu orders. "What's so important that you couldn't tell me in a phone call?"

Yuna's eyes widen. "How do you know I have something to say?"

Lulu chuckles quietly. "You forget who you're speaking to."

The girl feels her cheeks heat up as she glances downward. "I guess you're right."

"Well?" Lulu urges after a brief pause. "Are you going to make me guess?"

Yuna's stomach begins to twist and turn with nerves. Lulu is usually the person that she can always come to with secrets, but she feels utterly tongue-tied with shame when she attempts to speak. Sighing, Yuna takes a seat at the kitchen table and clasps her hands together on the tabletop. She stares down at her hands as she finally says, "There's a possibility that I… could be pregnant."

Even aloof and passive Lulu looks stunned by the news, but Yuna doesn't dare glance up to see. The silence that lingers between them is heavy and uncomfortable until the dark-haired woman moves deftly toward the table, sitting beside Yuna.

"A possibility?" Lulu presses softly. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"No."

"Taken a test?"

"No."

"And why not?" Lulu asks.

Yuna fidgets her hands together, thinking about all those unopened pregnancy tests still sitting in her bathroom. "Because… part of me doesn't want to know."

Lulu's gaze is both forceful and gentle as she says, "You mustn't fear the truth, Yuna."

"I know," The girl heaves a sigh. "I just don't know how to handle any of this—I was hoping you'd have some advice."

"Well, for starters," Lulu begins. "You must tell Tidus the moment he returns."

Considering the way Yuna's face drains of color, Lulu knows that this is precisely the last thing that the girl wishes to do. "Lulu… But what if he's upset?"

"And what if he's not?" She challenges simply. "You'll be thankful you started this marriage with honesty rather than lies and secrecy."

"I know," says Yuna for the second time. "I don't want to keep this from him—from anyone, really. You, Wakka, my father… I don't know how everyone will react. The wedding is still only six months away. I feel—I feel as though I messed everything up."

Lulu rises from her seat the moment she hears Yuna's voice crack with oncoming emotion. She lifts the girl to her feet and hugs her tight while Yuna tries not to let her hormones get the better of her.

"This isn't your fault," Lulu tells her firmly.

"Then why do I feel so terrible about something that should make me feel so fulfilled?"

"Because you're you," The dark-haired woman smirks when she pulls away from the embrace. "For as long as I've known you, you've never been selfish enough."

Yuna giggles in spite of her sorrow and looks Lulu straight in the eye as she whispers, "Thank you."

"I insist you stay here for the night," Lulu gives Yuna's hand a squeeze. "It's already late and I'd hate to have you sit at home all alone."

"Well, I'm not completely alone," Yuna replies. "My cousin Lenne is staying at the apartment to help with the wedding."

Lulu arches a single, skeptical brow. "Ah, yes. I've overheard the complaints. Your fiancé isn't her biggest fan… From the sound of it, she isn't the kind of company you should be keeping tonight."

Yuna glances down and shrugs. Going over the guest list for the millionth time isn't exactly how she'd like to spend her evening.

"Now, come," Lulu leads the girl through the house. "I'll make up the guest room. You need your rest."

Yuna smiles and doesn't complain as she's given a fresh set of bed sheets and a pair of Lulu's old flannels to sleep in. Wakka stops outside her door just as she's climbing under the covers.

"Holler if you need anything, ya?" He offers quietly, keeping his booming voice down for the baby. "You know where to find us."

"Thank you, Wakka."

Lulu appears in the doorway, too, subtly leaning against her husband's side. "Just be sure to wake up _Wakka_ if you need something."

Yuna chuckles softly and catches a glimpse of the couple stealing a quick kiss before they make their way toward their room. She settles herself into the bed and reaches an arm over to turn off the bedside lamp. The covers are warm and smell of clean linen, but they aren't Tidus' arms—it'd suffice for now.

Her eyes flutter to a close as she drifts into a long, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Yuna politely declines breakfast the following morning, insisting that she must return to the apartment before Lenne starts to worry. Lulu gives her a disapproving look as she feeds Vidina a spoonful of mashed sweet potatoes, but still deems her well enough to leave. Yuna changes back into her clothes from the previous day, thanks her good friend, and heads back to her apartment.<p>

Everything is quiet when she walks through the front door, but there's a lingering scent of coffee in the air so her cousin must already be awake. She walks through the kitchen and a small sticky-note on top of the counter catches her eye. In bright pink gel pen, the note reads:

'_A maid of honor's duties are never done. Give me a ring when you return home, darling. I'm already out running a few errands on your behalf… You can thank me later! Love, Lenne.'_

Yuna thinks it's for the best. After the emotional whirlwind that was last night, she needs a few hours to clear her head without the distraction of her wedding-crazed cousin. She shuffles out into the hallway, but her heart skips a beat when she notices Tidus' suitcase sitting outside the bedroom door. As she peeks into the room, Yuna sees her fiancé laying facedown on the bed, fully clothed and fast asleep. A quiet giggle slips past her lips as she slowly makes her way over to the bed, curling up beside him and kissing his cheek.

The soft touch stirs him awake, but just barely. Tidus' eyes remain closed as he mumbles, "You're warm."

"You're back," Yuna whispers breathlessly and with so much relief. It's always hard for her when Tidus leaves for trips, but with everything that's happened, this weekend had been particularly agonizing.

His strong, tanned arms slide around her and pull her close. His face nestles into the back of her neck. "I'm home."

Their bodies curve together as they hold one another impossibly close. Yuna feels herself start to drift into another sleep despite how much rest she got at Lulu and Wakka's. A smile tugs at her lips, reveling in the warmth that she's missed so dearly these past few days.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p>The sun is shining bright outside the window when Yuna wakes up. Tidus is still asleep beside her, a limp arm draping comfortably over her waist. She lays with him peacefully for a while longer, soothed by the rhythmic beat of his heart, before she's reminded of the inevitable. Tidus coming home means that the time for honesty is quickly approaching, but Yuna doesn't want to say anything until she's seen a doctor. Or until she takes one of…<p>

_The tests._

Yuna bolts out of bed and heads straight for the bathroom where the unopened boxes are still sitting next to the sink. She scrambles to open the medicine cabinet and crams the tests behind a box of tampons, then shuts it with a relieved sigh. Breathing hard, Yuna grips the edge of the counter and stares at her flushed complexion in the mirror.

"Hey, something wrong?"

Yuna whips her head to the side to see Tidus standing in the doorway. His voice is groggy with sleep, his hair a rumpled mess, but his ocean eyes are alert and concerned as he takes in her wide-eyed expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She says quickly. "I just… I was just looking in the mirror—you know. All this wedding stress is making me break out."

She could've sworn she saw her fiancé raise an unconvinced eyebrow for a long moment, but instead, he cracks a smile and shuffles forward. "Big deal. You still look perfect to me."

He reaches out his hands to hook his fingers into the belt loops of Yuna's pants, pulling her toward him and pressing his mouth against the crook of her neck. "I've missed you," Tidus breathes into her skin.

Yuna finds herself melting into his touch, anxiety leaving her body in peeling waves. As his hands slide underneath the hem of her shirt, she wants nothing more than to give in to his advances—their time apart had been agonizing, after all—but a mental visual of those untaken tests causes her to step back and gently push him away.

"I…" She murmurs awkwardly, avoiding his perplexed gaze. "We can't. We shouldn't—Lenne will be home any minute."

"Like I care," Tidus chuckles as he reaches out his hand again. "She might _act_ in charge, but this is _our_ apartment. I get the right to kiss my future wife wherever and whenever—"

"No, stop!" Yuna flinches away with much more skittishness than she intended. Tidus pins her with an utterly crestfallen stare, his hand dropping to his side. She continues to look away, unable to bring herself to look in his worrisome eyes, and grips onto the edge of the sink again, suddenly woozy.

"Yuna…"

The front door opens abruptly and Lenne sings out a chipper greeting, "Helloooo, loves!"

Yuna's head snaps upward, relieved for a subject change, but Tidus' gaze is still unflinchingly narrowed at his fiancé.

"I've had _quite_ the productive morning! I stopped by the flower shop and you'd be simply _stunned_ to know how difficult it is to find orchids this time of year—" Lenne stops short when she rounds the corner to find Yuna and Tidus in the bathroom doorway, frozen in place and looking very unsettled. "Oh, I'm sorry… Am I interrupting something?"

Yuna shakes her head with a quick, "No, it's nothing," at the same time Tidus answers, "Yeah, kinda". The small brunette slips past her fiancé and rushes over to her cousin. "I'm sure you figured something out with the orchids," She presses.

"Oh, you can rest assured that I did!" Lenne is her usual bubbly self again, and links arms with Yuna before they wander off into the living room. "It was no easy task, but I contacted the manager and asked to see…"

Their voices grow quieter as they disappear into the other room. Tidus watches Yuna leave, far too bewildered to make any sense of her strange actions. He leans against the doorframe as he heaves a sigh and runs a distressed hand through his messy hair, then slowly makes his way back into the bedroom alone.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, Lulu to the rescue. I imagine her becoming that mom that has like sixteen rowdy kids, a golden retriever and drives a minivan, but still manages to get them all to soccer practice on time, accept no nonsense, and be a badass all at the same time. But I digress... Tidus returns! But now things are weird! Oh no, oh my! Stay tuned, my lovelies. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In which Tidus has a mental breakdown during a dance class. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE HAPPILY-EVER-AFTER BLUES: Chapter 5<strong>

It takes an incessant amount of squabbling to convince Tidus to attend the dance class on saturday. But Lenne is just as—if not more—persistent than he is and Yuna's never seen her fiancé shut up quite as fast as he did when her cousin, red-faced and fiery-eyed, threatened to reorder his wedding tuxedo with vibrant pink frills around the collar.

Needless to say, neither of them think it wise to challenge their self-appointed wedding planner so the couple find themselves at LeBlanc's studio in downtown Besaid at promptly eight 'o clock, which—in Tidus' opinion—is far too early for any sane person to be coordinated enough to dance.

"First one to step on the other person's toes buys lunch. Deal?" He chuckles as they walk down the sidewalk of the quaint village. Tidus had been hoping to garner a laugh, a giggle, a smile, anything from Yuna, who has been inexplicably distant ever since his return from Luca, but the girl just nods weakly and keeps her gaze fixated on the ground—her usual reaction to nearly everything as of late.

They walk into the studio, the tiny bell above the door signaling their entrance with a quick jingle, and barely have time to gaze across the room before a springy blond rocket collides into Tidus' arms with surprising force.

"It's been too long, you big dope!"

Tidus roars with laughter as he spins Rikku around in place. "And whose fault is that, huh? I've been right here the whole time," He sets the girl back onto her feet and pulls away just enough to get a good look at the friend he hasn't seen in months—who also happens to be wearing nothing but a yellow sports bra and a pair of yoga pants. "You look… uh, great!"

"Aw, gee, thanks!" Rikku issues a playful punch to the man's sturdy shoulder before striking a ridiculous pose. "We volunteered to cut a rug with you guys."

Tidus crinkles his brow. "We?"

From the back room, Gippal appears in his workout clothes, a large bottle of water in his hand. The Al Bhed man—who looks very much the same except for a slightly more muscular frame—perks up when he spots the couple standing by the door.

"Better late than never, right, guys?" He smirks, sauntering forward with the same suaveness they all remember from high school.

"No way!" Tidus laughs incredulously as he bounds toward the other blond and claps him on the back, which prompts a playful round of boyish shoves and jabs. "I thought you guys were camping out on Mount Gagazet until the summer or something!"

The friendly exchange still takes the girls slightly aback, given their history together, but a lot had changed for the two men after graduation. Gippal also attended Zanarkand University, much to Tidus' dismay at the time. Neither of them, however, expected a friendship to blossom from their four years of camaraderie on the same blitzball team. The pair get along famously nowadays, despite both of their viciously competitive streaks—'the perfect frenemies', as Rikku often calls them.

"Got a little chilly up there for our taste," Gippal shrugs and slings an arm around Rikku's shoulders when the girl hops dutifully to his side. "So we headed over to—"

"Bikanel Island!" Rikku finishes happily. "We spent a couple weeks there to install some machina water filters for the communities in need."

"And don't forget Guadosalam and the automatic GPS systems."

"Oh, yeah! And then—"

"Geez, are you sure you guys didn't join the peace corps or something?" Tidus scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "I think the most helpful thing _I've_ done all month is take the dishes outta the washer."

Rikku giggles into Gippal's shoulder as the Al Bhed man flicks his gaze over to where Yuna is lingering wordlessly by the front door. "Sounds like you got yourself a keeper, Yuna."

The small brunette looks up, dazed, and mutters a distracted, "Hm?"

Tidus merely sighs—unfortunately accustomed to this odd behavior by now—but Rikku immediately throws an accusing glare in his direction before hurrying over to Yuna's side. They chat in a quick, hushed tone that does nothing to quell Tidus' growing concerns.

"Uh oh, superstar. Is that trouble in paradise I smell?" Gippal asks when the two men are left alone. "I thought all the drama was supposed to start _after_ you're married."

"I guess Yuna and I have never really been that conventional, huh?" Tidus mutters with uncharacteristically bitter humor. "I just don't get it. She's really been freaking me out lately, but she won't even talk to me about it—she won't talk to me, _period_."

Gippal shrugs. "Forget an anniversary? Birthday? Special occasion?"

"No way. I mean—I don't think…" He racks his brain in a panic, but nothing important comes to mind. "I've been away at the Luca conference for a few days and when I got back—"

"She started giving you the cold shoulder."

"Exactly!" Tidus casts a forlorn glance over at his fiancé, who is nodding distractedly at Rikku's inaudible words. "I just wish I knew that everything is alright."

Gippal places a firm hand on Tidus' shoulder and when the blitzer turns to look at his friend, the Al Bhed man is meeting his eyes with sinister sympathy. "It's _not_ alright. Nothing is alright about this, my friend."

"Huh?" Tidus squeaks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gippal's swirled eyes flicker over to the conspiratorial girls for a brief second before lowering his voice to an intense whisper. "Your girl over there is a double agent. She's straying from the primrose path. Sowing her wild oats—"

Tidus' jaw drops open in sheer bewilderment. "Try making some sense, man—what's this got to do with breakfast?"

"She's playing you," Gippal clarifies, his expression harsh. "She's _cheating_ on you."

"Piss off, dude," Tidus gives the other man a dismissive shove. "You're no help at all."

"You think so?" Gippal challenges and subtly motions his head toward the other side of the room. "She's avoiding your questions. She's avoiding _you_ ever since you left her all by her lonesome. I've seen all the signs before—the wedding's coming up so it makes sense that she's bugging out about the commitment."

Tidus brings himself to steal another look at Yuna. To his surprise, their eyes lock for a quarter of a second before she quickly shifts them away again. She fiddles her fingers together as Rikku squeezes her shoulder and, suddenly, he's stricken with a terribly unruly knot in his stomach. Tidus turns back to Gippal, visibly crestfallen, and croaks out, "That's… totally crazy. Yuna wouldn't do that…"

"Believe what you want, then. I'm just trying to help," The Al Bhed man crosses his arms defiantly. "But denial's not an easy habit to break, you know."

Tidus' increasingly morbid thoughts are interrupted by the back door swinging open once again. A tall, elegant woman struts onto the dance floor with short shaggy hair and a long, whispy skirt flowing around her ankles. With her long arms outstretched, she says, "Good morning, everyone. Come, gather 'round, don't be shy."

The two couples share a series of uncertain glances before gathering in the center of the room. The woman encourages them with a disturbingly friendly grin.

"Welcome. My name is LeBlanc and today I will be your dance instructor. But more importantly, I will be your spiritual guide into the realm of physical interpretation and the language of the body."

Gippal snorts loudly and Rikku elbows him in the ribs.

"Now tell me," LeBlanc begins. "Where is the blissfully betrothed couple?"

Tidus and Yuna awkwardly lift their hands, which prompts an unearthly squeal from their instructor. "I should have known! Your aura is very powerful. Names?"

"Uh… Tidus?"

"…Yuna."

"A premature congratulations to you both," LeBlanc coos before flicking them away with her spindly hands. "Now, pair up and find your own space in the room—any spot that speaks to you."

Rikku grabs Gippal's hand and drags him to one side of the room while Tidus and Yuna scurry off to the other. LeBlanc glides around the room's perimeter, her bare feet padding lightly against the lacquered wood floor.

"Now, a wedding dance is a vulnerable form of expression—love, trust, honesty—these are the feelings you must embody in your partner."

Tidus slowly turns to face Yuna, but she stares at the ground with flushed cheeks.

"You cannot hide from your partner," LeBlanc explains as she weaves her way through the two couples. She gently pushes Yuna closer to her fiancé, then takes Tidus' arm and moves it to Yuna's waist. Yuna's hand is reluctantly settled on Tidus' shoulder and their free hands are clasped in a standard waltz position. "To dance is to communicate!"

"Sounds right up our alley," Tidus says sharply under his breath. "Right, Yuna?"

The brunette nods wordlessly.

LeBlanc prances over to the corner where a small stereo system is hooked up to a music player. With a quick press of a button, the speakers begin buzzing with a steady, flowing melody. "Begin! Let the music enter your bodies and souls!"

From the corner of his eye, Tidus can see Rikku giggling at Gippal's shameless lack of dancing ability as they fumble their way into a quarter turn. He straightens his back with an exaggerated clearing of his throat. "Ladies first."

Yuna speaks to the floor, "I thought you're supposed to lead."

"Tidus, Yuna," LeBlanc claps her hands abruptly and counts them into the rhythm. "One, two, three, one, two, three!"

They start to stumble their way around the room, clumsily following along with the music as their feet fight to stay in sync. Tidus keeps a tight grip on Yuna's hand even as their knees bump together. LeBlanc continues to call out the counts over the music until both couples have managed to establish some kind of sloppy rhythm.

"My eyes are up here, y'know," Tidus reminds her calmly.

Yuna hesitantly lifts her gaze. "I know."

"So this dancing thing…Trust, honesty, communication," He ventures quietly. "Normally it'd sound like a load of crap to me, but maybe she's got a point here."

"Tidus, what are you—"

"I just wanna know what's on your mind," He admits without any preamble. "And an explanation for why you've been avoiding me might be nice, too."

LeBlanc suddenly yells over the music, "And switch!"

Before Tidus can even blink, Yuna releases herself from his arms and twirls until she's face to face with Gippal. The two pick up the dance from where it left off, but Tidus is far too dumbfounded to move until Rikku spins her way into Yuna's place.

"Hiya!" The blond girl beams, pushing against Tidus' hands to get their momentum going.

"Don't 'hiya' me," Tidus grumbles as she leads him into a turn. "You're in some deep trouble, Highwind."

Rikku's Al Bhed eyes widen when she whines, "What'd I do this time?"

"I know you know the real reason why Yuna's been acting so weird," He says sternly, his gaze narrowing. "And you're gonna tell me."

"Can't we just enjoy this moment of physical expression we're sharing right now?"

Tidus groans impatiently. "Rikku, for as long as I've known you, you could never keep a secret—so just spit it out already!"

She bites down on her bottom lip, her eyes laden with internal conflict. "I _can't_…"

"Rikku—"

"Um… Switch!" Rikku screeches in a panic, ignoring Tidus' protests as she twirls back over to Gippal's arms. Yuna is bumped to the wayside, but instead of returning to her original partner, she dawdles near the wall, her fingers tangling anxiously in front of her chest.

Tidus' thin thread of composure finally tears away to nothing. He pays no attention to LeBlanc's rhythmic lilt as he stomps across the studio toward Yuna's frightened eyes. Rikku jumps apart from Gippal to make room for the athlete's persistent path, but keeps close so that she doesn't miss a minute of the action.

"Okay, you win," Tidus flails his arms in defeat and—for what feels like the first time all day—makes eye contact with Yuna. "I can't take this anymore. I can't take the cold shoulder anymore, Yuna."

The girl's breath wavers nervously. "Tidus, please—"

"Excuse me!" LeBlanc neglects her serene demeanor and adopts something more icy as she storms toward the commotion. "This is _not_ proper etiquette. You mustn't disrupt the flow of spiritual energy—"

"I'm gonna disrupt _more_ than your energy flow if you don't can it, lady!"

An amused smirk graces Gippal's lips as he nudges Rikku. "Best dance class ever."

LeBlanc, blatantly speechless, stammers over a few choice words before Yuna steps forward, the brim of her eyes dampening with oncoming tears. "I-I'm very sorry…" She murmurs and then heads for the back door. Tidus bolts after her, hot on the trail.

* * *

><p>Yuna pushes her way into a brightly colored room with nothing more than a bench, a water fountain, and a mini fridge. Her heart hammers wildly against her chest as she paces the floor, stopping short once she turns to face her frantic fiancé.<p>

"Yuna," He begins, closing the door behind him. "What the hell is going on?"

She shakes her head insistently. "Nothing—it's nothing."

"C'mon, I'm not that dumb. You haven't been yourself ever since I got home from my trip," Tidus' mouth pulls downward into a frown. "Since when did we start lying to each other, anyway?"

"It's not that easy to say, Tidus…" Her hands tremble as she wrings them together with guilt.

"Fine. Then I'll say it," He takes a step forward, his jaw clenching and his voice falling into a dark octave as he says, "Yuna. I _know_."

The girl blinks her blurry eyes. "You… You know?"

"Yeah, I know," A hand runs through his messy hair as he releases a troubled breath. "I just… I always thought you'd be the kind of girl to tell me the truth, y'know?"

Yuna whispers a broken, "But… How did you…?"

"I just figured it out. I told you I'm not dumb—not when it comes to you," Tidus drags himself over to the bench and plops down miserably, holding his face in his hands. "It all makes sense. You could barely hold a conversation with me over the phone when I was away. You can't even look me in the eye anymore."

"I was _going_ to tell you," She explains quietly.

"And our neighbors mentioned something about… you coming home one morning in the same clothes you left in," Tidus looks up with a pale face, his hardened expression now softened into hurt. "Yuna… If there's someone else, then just say it. Just tell me."

Yuna's mouth drops open as her mind comprehends the meaning behind his words. A fresh wave of sickening horror floods through her veins, but for an entirely new reason. "No… No, no, no. You've got it all wrong."

"Oh, really?" Tidus scoffs.

"Yes, of course," She replies with utter conviction. Her tired legs carry her forward and she kneels on the floor in front of him to cup his cheeks in her hands. "I would never do that to you. I love you."

The blond athlete doesn't move away from her touch, but scowls instead. "Then why won't you just tell me the truth?"

"I'm not seeing anyone behind your back!" Yuna exclaims. "I slept over at Lulu and Wakka's that night—that's why I didn't have a change of clothes. You can call and ask them yourself if you don't believe me."

"You…" Tidus searches her face for any trace of suspicion, but finds only the warm, genuine gaze that he misses so much. In a sudden rush of relief, he leaps to his feet and wraps her in a tight embrace. They melt easily into each other's arms and Yuna nearly forgets her troubles until Tidus is pulling away with a wrinkled brow. "Then… what were you gonna tell me? What did you think I was talking about?"

Yuna simply can't bear to lie to the man she loves again—especially not to his distressed face. She glances around the vacant room and—although under less than ideal circumstances—realizes that she's run out of excuses. With a steadying breath, Yuna sits on the bench, bringing her fiancé down with her, and rests their clasped hands in her lap.

"The real secret I've been keeping from you. I wanted to wait until I spoke with a doctor, but…" Yuna looks up, cheeks red and eyes wide. Her mind is suddenly blurring, dipping out of focus, floating adrift. And before she dissolves completely, she opens her mouth and lets it out, "Tidus, I think I'm pregnant."

Not even the obnoxious humming of the mini fridge can be heard over the deafening silence in the room. Tidus' perfectly tanned face drains to a ghostly pale, every muscle in his body tensing beneath the skin, and, for a brief moment, Yuna fears that her fiancé might've gone into some kind of regressive mental shock.

"Tidus? Did you…?" Yuna tries again, her voice barely above a whisper. "Are you broken?"

"You… You… You…"

"Deep breaths, please."

The blond athlete wheezes for air until he regains enough control over his body to form words. "Yuna, you're… How? Just… How?"

"I think you know how," She says with a blush.

"Well—yeah—I mean, pretty sure I get the mechanics," Tidus drops his head into his hands again, his fingers tangling in the blond locks and tugging at the roots. "Geez, is this seriously happening?"

Yuna speaks up to be heard over the pounding in her chest. "It hasn't been officially confirmed yet, but all signs point to yes."

This news seems to thrill Tidus as he perks up with newfound optimism. "So there's still a chance? This could all be some big fluke, right?"

It would be easy to blame the pregnancy hormones on the sudden twinge of hurt that begins to swell inside of Yuna's heart, but she knows that, regardless, it's still warranted. The girl straightens her back as if on the defense and slowly stands to her feet. "You don't have to sound so _pleased_…"

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything."

"_You're_ trying to wrap your head around everything?"

"We're," Tidus corrects himself as he jumps up and moves closer to his miffed fiancé. "_We're_ trying to… Look, Yuna, I was just caught off guard. Inconvenient timing or whatever. I wasn't expecting—"

Yuna spins around on the spot—startled by her own raging emotions—and holds back the tears with impressive strength. "I wasn't expecting this either."

"I know that," Tidus steps closer, hesitantly.

"You're not the only one who's _inconvenienced_ by this, you know," She goes on pointedly. Her cheeks are painted pink with irritation and the aftermath of her nerves.

"Is there a script you wanna give me?" The man sighs. "'Cause apparently I'm saying all the wrong things."

"I want you to say that it's okay. And that everything is going to be alright," Yuna pleads. Her strength is chiseled away with every word until tears spill from the rims of her eyes and trickle down her flushed cheek. "I'm just as worried as you are, but I'd feel better knowing that we're in this together."

At the sight of his fiancé in tears, Tidus immediately falters. The announcement of this unexpected predicament has the man's stomach in knots, but he's ashamed to admit that he didn't think about Yuna's well-being. She, after all, is the one who was forced to deal with the gravity of this situation without him by her side. Tidus moves forward to pull her into him and she easily softens against his sturdy chest.

"'Course we're in this together," He says into her chestnut hair. "We always are."

Yuna breathes deeply as she clings to his warmth, her hot tears dampening the front of his shirt as she whispers, "I'm sorry."

She can feel Tidus' chest vibrate when he chuckles quietly and pets the back of her head. "What are you apologizing for, huh?"

"For everything. For avoiding you and making you worry like that," Yuna elaborates quickly and tries to keep from fumbling embarrassingly over her words. "I've never been very good at keeping things from you."

"I guess I kinda understand why you did it," Tidus admits, far too wrapped up in Yuna's sweet smelling hair to stay upset. A small smile even manages to graze past his lips as he adds, "Even though it felt like torture at the time."

The tremor of Yuna's soft, hesitant laughter fills the small room and Tidus privately marvels at how much he's been missing that particular sound. They fall into a comfortable silence as they hold one another, their hearts and minds racing in tandem until Yuna asks the question that is violently plaguing both of their consciences.

"What are we going to do now?" She wonders quietly, the tears drying in thin streaks down her rosy cheeks.

Tidus doesn't loosen his grip on his fiancé even as he answers, "The only thing we _can_ do, I guess—Deal with it. Keep pushing forward."

Yuna wants to cry all over again from the sheer joy that fills her heart due to Tidus' response. She squeezes him tight in her tiny arms, desperate for confirmation. "So you're not mad?"

"Nah, I'm not mad," He says plainly. "Scared shitless, maybe, but not mad," The pair peel apart just enough for Yuna to gaze into the man's eyes, which are, indeed, mildly horror-stricken. Even so, he manages to put as much charm as he can into an anxious grin to soothe Yuna's worries—and perhaps his own, too. "What's life without a few curveballs, right?"

She smiles back, grateful for his optimism, but reminds him all the same, "This seems a bit more substantial than a blitzball analogy."

"Doesn't matter," Tidus' shoulders rise and fall with a heavy shrug. "We've been through worse."

Yuna sighs as the last remaining bits of tension escape her body in a rush. Her mind is still swarming with all the possible concerns and challenges that are certain to sprout from this situation, but the reality of it doesn't seem quite as daunting now that she has the loving support of her fiancé. The girl slowly runs her palms over Tidus' bare arms, and feels a gentle hand laying against her stomach in response. When she looks up, Tidus' eyes are filled with awe, confusion, and—again—fear.

"So…" He nearly whispers. "I guess it's in there."

Yuna giggles. "Supposedly, yes."

Without warning, Tidus slowly drops to his knees and curiously presses his ear against the front of Yuna's shirt. Yuna, blushing hard, raises her eyebrows.

"Um… Tidus?" She says. "It's barely been a week. I don't think that—"

"Shh…" He promptly shushes her.

Yuna, humoring him, doesn't speak. She patiently waits for whatever it is that her fiancé is trying to accomplish.

"Wait… I think…" Tidus mumbles before pulling away to look up at Yuna with a perfect pokerface. "It's saying 'take that, suckers'."

Tidus stands to his feet and whoops with laughter while Yuna, attempting to stifle her own amusement, just smacks him on the shoulder.

**tbc**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SHE FINALLY TOLD HIM. PRAISE. But that's not the end of their troubles. Stay tuned, friends! **


End file.
